Purgatory
by asterisks-who
Summary: Dean, Benny, and Castiel's final night in Purgatory provides a closer look on the relationship Dean formed with Benny. There might still be a future once they succeed in escaping.


Dean stared at Benny with wandering eyes. He didn't remember how he came this far without thoroughly evaluating his decisions. Yes, he thought of himself as a talented hunter but he never faced anything of this level. Purgatory was challenging and many nights had passed since Castiel ventured off on his own to _handle loose ends. _Oddly enough he didn't worry. He knew Castiel could handle himself but in the back of his mind, he needed to find him.

He'd been traveling with Benny for what seemed like decades. He wasn't foolish; he didn't trust Benny and Benny didn't trust him. Regardless, they worked well together; they had connected on a higher level. How many countless night had he found himself in a bind but rescued by Benny? Too many if you asked him. He hated that his survival buddy was a vampire. He hated that he had formed a bond with this creature. Hunters didn't befriend the hunted.

Dean cautiously anticipated the rogue attack that he was positive would happen when hunger struck Benny, but it never happened. Each day he grew more and more comfortable with the idea of letting his guard down, but did he do it? No. Today of all days made Dean even more convinced that Benny would snap. He was injured after being attacked by a few creatures with sharp claws. There was a wound that stretched from his cheek, down to his neck and stopping at his shoulder. There was blood, a lot of it. It was painful but he had felt worse. After a while the wound just felt numb and he eventually would forget about it. Purgatory had the tendency to heighten senses and strengthened tolerance.

The hunter finally calmed his nerves –as best as he could- before focusing back on the vampire in front of him. His mind had wandered.

"You sure?" Benny whispered in that beautiful southern drawl, the only sound that surprisingly calmed Dean.

Dean hesitantly nodded with no words accompanied. He found himself on edge more than usual and he needed to overcome it before it affected him in battle.

Benny realized that Dean is on full alert; his body shaky and unstable. Unable to determine if it's just adrenaline or fear he glances away. He could hear the blood rushing through the hunter's veins and it was sheer torture. The vampire sighed in annoyance and attempted to create some distance but was halted by an unexpected hand that gripped onto his jacket.

Benny glared at him and swatted at the hand. "Your angel will be back." He commented, refreshing Dean's memory. In all honesty, he tried his best to keep his physical distance from Dean. He and Castiel had an agreement. Their main mission was to get Dean out of Purgatory and nothing more. He already felt as if he was treading in marked territory but Dean was persistent.

Dean grabbed Benny's collar and pulled him back. His hand drifted down the mud-stained fabric. What was he doing? Had he lost so much physical contact from the real world that he resorted to feeling up a vampire? No, that wouldn't even cross Dean Winchester's mind. Or would it?

Benny hissed and droned out "stop", his voice dripping heavily with irritation.

Dean is relentless. He couldn't have cared less that Benny probably only saw a pulse and blood rushing through veins rather than a body- rather than a human. So why was Benny pushing for separation? He needed this. They both did.

Benny frowned as Dean's incessant heart beats grew louder. It was like an enticing trap that purposely grew in sound to torment him. What was getting Dean so worked up?

Dean stared at him with a pleading look plastered onto his face. "Does it look like I'm kidding around?" He murmured under his breath. He had no explanation for his actions but he knew he was serious.

Benny let his eyes slowly glide over torn bloodied flesh. He had self-control but that much blood crippled his sustained resistance. He was strong but a drop of blood would open up numerous doors for him. He could let Dean sleep; God knows the hunter needed the rest. Yeah, that would be a good reason, a fair exchange of benefits. He took a step back and slowly removed his jacket before placing his hand against the tree trunk that Dean was pressed up against. "Very well then." He brought his free hand to the front of Dean's pants, cold fingers brushing against the small patch of exposed skin there. He was mentally apologizing to Dean's angel. They had a pretty clear deal.

Dean's stomach seemed to turn with anticipation; he was far more excited than he cared to admit. He bit his lip when a rough callused hand slipped down inside his pants. He finally gave in, surprisingly his mind was clear. This was strictly for health purposes. That's what he told himself so he didn't question his own motives. He figured he would wonder why he was doing this or if there was a chance it would happen after they made their way to freedom but no. All he wanted on his mind was Benny.

Benny watched the expressions change on Dean's face. It was satisfying on so many levels. He soon pushed his hand deeper and gripped hold of the hunter's forming erection. There was no turning back now. Benny pressed closer and tightened his grip. He was a creature of many talents. Despite the vampires that Dean hunted down on earth, Benny was far from similar. Dean realized it but didn't want to verbally acknowledge it.

A soft gasp emitted from Dean which brought Benny's attention down to Dean's lips. The contact had his body on full edge. His senses seemed in tune with Benny's body. "F-fuck, Benny..."

Benny watched Dean's head fall back against the tree. That neck exposed and inviting. Temptation was strong as usual but this time was different. He didn't have to hold back or ignore the places he fantasized about biting. Dean was offering. He had full range to do as he pleased. Just the thought of it forced his hand to move at a faster pace and elicited a moan from the eager hunter.

As willing as Dean might have seemed, he was internally terrified. So much could go wrong. Castiel could return. Benny could lose control, over feed, and kill him. Or worst of all, he could turn him with the spur of the moment. Dean remembered his brief experience as a vampire and it wasn't pleasant. He didn't want to go through that again.

Benny leaned down, tongue testing out the waters. As soon as the sweet taste of Dean's blood touched his lips he was hooked. It took everything in his power not to let loose. He didn't want to freak out the hunter. It was something about the Winchester's blood that gave him a triumphant feeling in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was because this was his first taste. No, it was something else that sent chills through his body. He sank his teeth into bloodied flesh and groaned in ecstasy. Was it supposed to feel that good?

Dean didn't trust the vampire's mouth being that close to him but his judgment was clouded. He was thinking with the wrong head at the moment. Before he could revel in the hand pumping him, he felt a sharp prickly sensation travel down his neck. His body was too occupied to respond. With a thrust of his hips his eyes slipped closed. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Benny took his first bite.

Benny was working hard to keep his calm. Dean's blood was sweet with a hint of tanginess that made his cheeks tingle. He wanted to drain every ounce of blood from Dean's body and not think twice about it but two things kept him leveled. One, he cared about Dean. Two, he wanted to taste him every day and every chance he could. This just couldn't be the only time. He found the strength to break the contact between his teeth and Dean's neck and it was a fucking hard thing to do.

Benny could feel Dean's erection twitch in his hand and it prompted him to want more. He knew that wasn't an option. They were testing their luck with even touching. Something could attack at any moment so it would be in their favor to be fully clothed. An honest smile graced the southern man's lips when Dean gripped his shoulders. The fact of them forming a new bond gave him the impression that there was a chance after Purgatory but he knew damn well that Castiel played a factor. Deep down he knew Dean and himself were just meant to use each other for physical needs that needed to be met. He knew he needed blood and Dean needed a nice release and sleep. That's all it was.

That's all it ever would be.

He smirked to himself with his thoughts bouncing to new heights. It didn't have to remain an exchange. It could be more. He snapped out of his hopes when Dean dug his nails into his shoulder. His eyes soaked in the sight. Dean panting and biting his lips, his cheeks flushed and eyes glued shut. It was quite a sight that he prayed he would never forget.

Dean was close and all he could do to keep quiet was bite harder onto his bottom lip. Eventually he drew blood and that only spurred Benny on.

Benny brought his hand down from the tree trunk and lifted Dean's head by his chin. He closed the rest of the space between them and kissed Dean gently on the lips, sucking at the blood that flowed from Dean's now wounded bottom lip. That was their first shared kiss. It just wasn't fair. Why did Benny have to see him like this? Why did he have to see a side of him that no one ever witnessed?

"F-fuck…" Dean moaned out into the air as his grip on Benny's shoulder grew weak. His body was convulsing and his heart was nearly beating out of his chest.

Benny would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying every aspect of his encounter with Dean. He was reveling in it. Dean was his for their limited blissful moment. "Darling, you'd better hurry, we don't have the luxury of time here." He teased, slowing down the movements of his hand.

Dean growled under his breath. "S-shut it…I don't need narration." He whined, breaths growing sharp and heavy.

Benny laughed and ran his tongue over the small cut on Dean's cheek. He ran his fingers up through the hunter's hair and yanked his head to the side.

Dean hissed at the sting from his wound stretching. "Damn it, Benny!" He huffed, hips slowly thrusting against Benny's firm grip.

"Pleasure comes with consequences, brother." He licked his lips and took another bite into Dean's neck.

Dean's back arched off the tree trunk and he shuttered at an unfamiliar feeling that took over his body. He'd gotten off more than he could remember, but this sensation that he felt down to the core of his bones was a force to be reckoned with. The strain in his voice was made known when he moaned Benny's name against the vampire's skin. At last he came in Benny's hand; the breath seeming to be knocked out of him. He rested his head against Benny's chest and closed his eyes. The worst part was yet to come; Dean still had to face Benny afterward. It would be unbearably awkward but they would live.

Benny felt a sadness creep over him as realized Dean had reached completion. He felt the man's release drip down between his fingers and knew that might be the last time he had to touch Dean but all hope wasn't lost.

There was still a chance for more.


End file.
